A bulldozer is mounted with an exhaust gas treatment device. As examples of the exhaust gas treatment device, there exist diesel particulate filter (DPF) device, diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) device, selective catalytic reduction (SCR) device, and the like.
A work vehicle mounted with an exhaust gas treatment device is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,668 (see PTD 1).
A wheel loader configured as a work vehicle and shown in FIG. 9 of the above-referenced document has a plurality of exhaust gas treatment devices. The plurality of exhaust gas treatment devices are arranged so that the longitudinal direction of each exhaust gas treatment device is along the fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle.